


Crush

by Sio_Sio



Category: BanG Dream - Fandom, BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, bang dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Sio/pseuds/Sio_Sio
Summary: Its not easy to have a crush, especially when you are head over heels for someone.... who is aromantic. Thinking that your flirting is just a kind of joke to her makes you wanna give up? You can't give up just yet, especially when you're Kasumi Toyama!Kasumi Toyama a second year highschool has fallen for an aromantic densed Arisa Ichigaya, Kasumi finds it hard to win Arisa's heart since she was a densed idiot kind of tsundere...Will Kasumi win Arisa's heart at the end before someone wins Kasumi's?An AU where everyone has a crush on Kasumi cause Kasumi is a precious bean!!I do not own any of these characters, BanG Dream is not mine to own.





	1. 1

Kasumi Toyama was always that energetic and fun kind of person, Arisa envied that. Not the fact that Kasumi has a lot of friends but also has the confidence of playing her guitar in the quadrangle without an amplifier and getting scolded by the student council.

But little did Arisa know is that Kasumi likes her. Like head over heels for her, but she was just as dense as always and besides she was an aromantic


	2. 2

"Arisa~!" I called her as I went out of our classroom, Saaya tailing with me. "What do you want now?" She said bitterly. I went towards her and jumped. "Gaaah! K-Kasumi! Get off! Everyone's looking!" She complained. "Pfft! No way! Come on Arisa let's go! Lunch is almost over!"   
"It just barely started Kasumi." Saaya said.

Out on the field, we met up with the others and ate lunch on our favorite spot. "Kasumi-san Do you want some?" Otae said, offering her rice ball to me. "Uwaaahh thank you!" I gladly took it from her hand. "What about you Arisa? Do you want some?" I asked. "Fine, Im only taking it because I want it." Jeez she's so cute!!! 

After lunch we head back to class and started our boring biology. Foo... Arisa's seat is so far from mine... hnggg... "Toyama-san?" If only we had the same last names... then I could sit with her everyday... "Toyama-san." Haaaa so dreamy... "Toyama-san!" Hmmmm Arisaa~ "Kasumi!" Eh?.... Everyone in class was looking at me and Arisa was calling me. "Jeez Kasumi... Someone is looking for you!" "Eh?" I looked in front of me it was Sayo-chan. "Eh?!?!" "Toyama-san can you come with me for a second, I need to talk to you." "Eh? Okay!" I stood up just as Arisa sat down. I gave her a peace sign and a goofy smile. 

 

"What is it Sayo-chan?" I asked politely with a smile. "There's a band practice in CiRCLE, I was hoping you'd come by since... I mean, I hope you can come by to see me—erm us practice..." Oh yeah, that's right... I remember now, Sayo-chan likes me... "Sure! I'll come by and see you!" I hugged her and went back to class but was stopped by Sayo-chan. "Huh? What is it?" "Listen, I dont want to be rude to your friends but uh... Can you come by alone?" "Okay!" With that I went back inside wearing the biggest smile plastered on my face.


	3. 3

After school, I was stopped on my tracks by Rimi and Otae. "Kasumi-san, where are you going?" Otae asked. "Oh ah... I'm going home, I wont be able to practice with you today!" I lied. "Oh, okay! Be careful on your way home!" "Thanks, bye Otae! Bye Rimi-rin!" I waved and ran all the way to CiRCLE.

"Ah! Kasumi. What an unexpected surprise!" Lisa-chan said coming towards me for a hug. "Unexpected indeed. What brings you here Toyama-san?" Yukina-san asked  
"Oh! Sayo-chan invited me." "Look at what we have here... A dark angel has been summoned..." "Udagawa-san, you are scaring off Toyama-san." Sayo-chan said, bringing her guitar out. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Ako said bowing. "Ah! There's no need for you to do that!" I said waving my hands for her to stop. 

 

"Toyama-san, do you want to walk home together?" Sayo-chan asked catching up to me as I went outside CiRCLE. "But don't you live a station away from me?"  
"I do, but I suppose I can manage!" She said looking at me. We walked in silence which was pretty awkward, but the silence was broken when my phone vibrated. It was Arisa. 

Arisa: where were you?

Arisa: why weren't you in practice?

I wasn't technically sure if I was going to tell her why I wasn't in practice. But I had to, that's Arisa, I can't just ignore her. 

Kasumi: oh! I wasn't feeling well, so I had to go home quickly.

Kasumi: im sorry!

Arisa: are you going to practice tomorrow with us?

I wasn't sure myself if I wanted to but "Toyama-san, if you want to go then go. We can hang out sometime soon." Sayo-chan said. So I hurriedly typed.

Kasumi: yeah i guess

Arisa was still typing but I decided to check it later since we were close to my house. "Toyama-san, I'll see you in school." Sayo-chan said when we reached my house. "Goodbye Toyama-san." She said waving and somehow smiling a little. "Bye! See you in school Sayo-chan!"  And I went inside and went to my bedroom.


	4. 1

Ey! Ey! Oh! OwO 

"Nghh!!!" This class is so boring ughh!!! I wish I could just walk outside the classroom and roam around the campus... But I cant... 

I wanna hang out with Arisa..., but I cant also... Now that she’s part of the student council, it would be hard to make her hang out with me, it would be a boring highschool if she cant hang out with me.... Wait a minute! Thats it! Sayo-chan is also part of the student council! Why dont I just ask her to hang out with me! Thats it!

I stood up from my chair and ran outside, hearing the teacher call up to me to go back inside the classroom since classes werent finish yet. I went to the rooftop where no one goes.

 

I breathed in the spring air, it was peaceful... Until I got busted. “You shouldn’t be here.” She said. “The classes had just ended...” I said. “I know, but you’re not allowed here on top.” I gave her a glare. “Ichigaya-san told me you skipped classes when I went to get you..., was that true?” “Maybe..., I did skip class, but unintentionally. It was my legs who made me run outside the classroom.” “You were daydreaming again weren’t you, Toyama-san?”   
“Yeah, maybe I was...” 

“So, what were you doing in my classroom?” 

“Huh?”

“You said you went to get me after classes, why? Did you need something from me?”

“Oh! Uh... Nothing, I was gonna invite you to hang out. That’s all.” She blushed.

“Ah, I see. I was actually thinking of inviting you to my house tomorrow since it’s a Saturday.” I looked at her. “What do you say?”

Sayo-chan looked at me, surprised, then smiled, saying yes. “Well, I better go down now. They might close the school already, Im gonna get to practice now!” I waved at her and left.

 

 

I went to the station to get to Arisa’s house, and came across with Saaya-chan. “Ah! Saaya-chan, hello!” “Oh! Kasumi, hello.” She greeted. “I thought you walked with O-tae and Rimi-rin.” “I was supposed to but my parents called me off to deliver something. Do you want some?” She said pointing at what she was eating. A melonbun. “Oh! Sure thanks! I said and took a bite on the melonbun on her mouth. Her face turned red. “K-Kasumi...” She blushed furiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay it was stupid of me to not update this for so long and I had a lot of incorrect things that i had put in the past chapters, like a lot. BUT I WILL FIX THEM! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE! To update yey!!

“What’s wrong Saaya?” I asked “Ah- Ahahaha its nothing! Nevermind!” She looked away biting her melonbun. “What I meant is that the train is here, lets go.” “Ah... R-right!” She stuttered. I could feel the awkwardness between us. I forsakenly know already what was happening.

“Hey, can I have another bite of that melonbun again?” I asked when we got off. “Oh yeah, sure. He-” I took a bite on the one that she was eating. “K-kasumi!” She moved away from me, blushing. “Thats not what I meant! I was gonna give you one for yourself!” She said. “But I like the one youre eating better...” I pouted. “You want the half eaten one?” She sarcastically asked. “Ah, nevermind. Come on were almost there.” 

“Hello everyone! Sorry we’re late! I was called by Sayo-chan ehehe!” I excused myself as well as Saaya. The practice lasted for an hour or two then we called it a day. I packed up and went outside and waited for the rest.

As I was waiting, a text popped up on my phone and saw that it was Sayo-chan. 

Hikawa Sayo: Toyama-san, what time would I be there for tomorrow?

Kasumi: I guess, I’ll just text you tomorrow when I wake up. 

Kasumi: I still have to clean the house and all hahaha

Hikawa Sayo: Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow then

Kasumi: Okay! 

“You’re fullybooked for tomorrow huh?” “WAAAAAAAH!!! S-S-SAAYA!” 

“I was planning on going to your house and hangout.” 

“Oh uh, you can come by!” I said. “Nah, its okay. I think Sayo-san wants to hangout with you alone.” Oh... is that so...?


	6. Chapter 6

“I like you K-Kasumi!” 

“EH?!?!”

(4 hours ago) Saturday, The day of Sayo and Kasumi’s hangout

 

Only a few minutes and Sayo-chan will be here... Everything looks good, everything’s at place... okay the house is tidy. 

Ding-a-dong! :-))

I went downstairs and opened the door. “Good morning Toyama-san. Sorry I couldn’t get you anything on the way, Hina was following me, I had to hide somewhere.” “That’s okay! You dont really have to get me anything. Please come in.” 

“You have a nice home Toyama-san.” “Thanks, would chamomile be okay? My mom’s hiding the tea bags somewhere and I dont know where she hides it.” “Thats okay.” 

“So what do you wanna do today?” 

We went downtown for the arcade, Sayo-chan was pretty amazed that she hasnt been in one since she graduated elementary. It was fun, taking pictures and winningg prizes from the machines. After that we went out to get something to eat. We bought croquettes and ate them while looking at other shops.

[Saaya’s POV] just this once i guess??? Idk

While working at the shop, I thought I saw a familiar face dragging another familiar face everywhere through the window. An hour or two, I saw them again being really close to each other. I wasnt surprise on how clingy Kasumi was but when were they that close? Something was stinging my heart, I couldn’t bare on looking at how close they were.

I stepped out of the shop and chased Kasumi. I grabbed her shoulders, making her turn towards me and blurted out “I like you K-Kasumi.” Oh god. I blurted it out of nowhere. That was so embarrassing. “EH?!?!” Kasumi was saying something but I couldn’t hear her. Everything was blurry. Tears escaped from my eyes and my body suddenly reacted and ran away from her. Ignoring her calling.


End file.
